Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
Multi-touch table wagering games can support multiple players, but to distinguish among the players at the table, the player is required to touch or be seated at a designated player station to complete a circuit that is passed through the player's body. The players interact with virtual objects displayed on the table surface by touching the table surface with their fingers or hands. Players desiring the “feel” of physical chips to place wagers are left wanting. Mischief by unscrupulous players can occur when passing signals through the player's body to identify that player. What is needed are methods and systems that facilitate placement of electronic wagers via a handheld electronic wager input device. What is also needed are methods and systems that encode player or object identification information or wager information in a 2D code that can be imaged by a gaming system. This disclosure is directed to addressing these and other needs.